Whateley Academy Wiki
Welcome to The Whateley Academy Wiki The Whateley Academy Wiki is a resource for the community of the Whateley Academy Universe, an online original Web Novel Shared Universe about the fictional Whateley Academy, a school for Mutants nestled in scenic Dunwich, New Hampshire. New to Whateley Academy? Lions, Tigers, and Bears... oh, wrong story there. Those things wouldn't go near Whateley Academy if they were wise. Whateley is a Prep School for different teens. VERY different ones. Where else could a kid go to a school that has a resident demon living in the furnace? Or meet magic users, mutants of every imaginable kind, get trained in how to handle some rather odd abilities, and worry about flunking Freshman English? Come visit Whateley Academy, nestled in the lovely hills of New Hampshire. Just down the road from a town named Dunwich... (Mythos jokes purely intentional). This is the Whateley Academy Universe, a shared universe with over thirty authors and more than 300 hundred stories (and counting) which has been continuously expanding since 2004. The stories range in size from vignettes to novels. It's a Mutant High scenario with both a strong transgender theme and a slightly watered down Cthulhu Mythos theme. It's also very much a work in progress. So jump right in and start reading some of the stories. If you want to take it in order with as few spoilers as possible, the Lists of Canon Stories contain recommendations for reading order. The stories are available at the new official site. As of November 2015, new stories / chapters are typically released Monday night (depending on what's in the queue and how long it takes to convert the files to well-formed HTML). If you want to discuss things with the fans (and occasionally the authors), feel free to visit the Forums. If for some reason you can't reach either the stories page or the forums, check the Whateley Status page to see if there's a site outage. If you want to help edit this wiki, there's an overview in the How to contribute page. For more technical details, visit the Editing Guidelines page. If you're having trouble navigating, you can either use the category browser, or there's now a handy Table of Contents. NOTE: There is a special forum on the main site: The Quad: Wiki Wiki Wiki for wiki editors to discuss issues. If you want to contribute, come on over. We love help and don't bite. Xaltatun Here's a strongly abbreviated version: *The Universe (How things work - or don't work) *The Academy (Most action occurs here) *'Characters' **Sortable Character Index ***Sortable Code Name Index ***Sortable No Code Name Character Index **Sortable Fall 2007 Student List **Sortable Fall 2016 Student List **Sortable Entity Page *'Stories' **List of Canon Stories (Overview and stories with uncertain dates) ***Canon Stories by Release Date (Table listing stories released each month) ****Other Canon Stories (Stories set outside the main continuity) ****Dated Stories - AY 2006-07 (Stories set in Gen 1 Year 1) ****Dated Stories - AY 2007-08 (Stories set in Gen 1 Year 2) ****Dated Stories - AY 2016-17 (Stories set in Gen 2 Year 1) **Day by Day timeline (Events taking place on each calendar day) Latest activity Category:Browse